Little Blue Pill
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: Catherine accidentally takes the wrong pill. [Borderm Fic]


**Little Blue Pill**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… sadly.**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Summary: Catherine accidentally takes the wrong pill. (Borderm Fic)**

**A/N: Bored and writing. Four more weeks of summer and enjoying it! **

**EDIT: Sorry I spelled ibuprofen wrong and it bothered me since some wonderful reviewers told me how it was spelled. I had to change it. Thanks guys.**

* * *

"The COD was a fatal strike to the base of the skull," Doc Robins explained to Catherine as they leaned over a deceased man. 

Catherine's head pounded as she listened and watched. She took a deep breath and squinted her eyes a little, nodding and 'uh huh-ing' everything that he had said.

"…That about concludes my autopsy," he said when he was finished.

Catherine took a deep breath. "Ok," she replied weakly.

"Are you okay Catherine?" he asked.

"No. I have a huge headache right now."

"Do you want me to check you out?" he asked. Catherine glanced down at his blood-covered hands.

"No. I think some Ibuprofen will do it."

"I've got some in my office. You can go back and get it since I've been playing in Mr. Reeds here."

Catherine gave him a small smile, "Thanks Doc."

Catherine looked over his messy desk, not seeing any medicine bottles. She spotted his jacket hanging over the back of his chair. She searched through the pockets until she found a small tin case. She shook it and heard the tiny pills inside. She opened it and popped on in her mouth without even looking at it.

She replaced the case and thanked Doc Robins once more before leaving the morgue.

Making her way back to CSI, Catherine felt her body tingle. This wasn't how Ibuprofen worked… was it? Shrugging it off Catherine decided to check on her DNA results with Wendy.

"Hey, got my results back yet?"

"Nope. Grissom gave me a bunch of stuff to process and a comment about my excellent work, so I moved his stuff up," she replied.

Catherine groaned. "Is there anything that I can say that can beat that?"

"Maybe. If you can help me out with something."

"Shoot." Catherine rubbed her temples.

"Okay," Wendy leaned on the counter, "I meet this guy and we went out for lunch. He is an amazing kisser," she said laughing quickly as if she were lost in remembrance, "Anyways. Next thing I know, were up in a hotel room and we stayed there for hours. I barley had time to go home to get a shower and be at work on time. We stayed up the whole time."

The tingles came back through Catherine's body. For some reason Gil wondered into her mind.

'_What the hell?'_ she asked herself.

"It seems like the date went pretty well, what's the problem?" Catherine asked.

"I mean should I call him or something. I kinda just left and he hasn't called me."

"Is he married or something?"

"God, I hope not," she replied, her big brown eyes widening.

"Well then I see no harm. Leave him a voice mail or text him. You can call him, but A and B are better than C," Catherine said giving her options.

"You earned yourself a cut in. Bye, bye Grissom's crap."

"Thanks." Catherine sighed.

"Hey Cath." Nick had his head sticking through the doorway. "You mind coming and looking at something for me?"

"Uh, sure," she replied.

"What's up," she asked as they stood in the evidence room. Four pictures were laid out on the light up table.

"I know you're the blood expert, so tell me what you think of this," he replied in his Texan accent.

Catherine leaned over the table and examined the pictures. She took a deep breath. She felt a rush of heat, thinking it was from the table, but the table never let off any heat.

"Well…" Catherine said giving him her expert opinion.

"Thanks," he said, "Hey Catherine. Do women like roses thrown on the bed and stuff like that?" he asked.

Catherine creased her eyebrows giving him her 'what the hell?' look.

"I was going to surprise Sara for our anniversary and I got us a room. I always see it in the movies, but do chicks really like that?"

"Sara? Probably not. Try something a little less messy," she replied. She on the other hand had always enjoyed making love on top of rose petals for some reason, but only in her dreams; only when she was with Gil in her dreams. She closed her eyes when she felt a familiar wave wash over her. She let out a light whimper.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Um, I have a headache," she said.

"Oh. I think I got some Tylenol in my locker."

"No. I took some Ibuprofen," she replied.

"Alright. Hope you fell better."

"Thanks." Catherine quickly left the evidence room, bumping into Warrick.

"Whoa. Sorry," he said.

"No it's my fault. I'm… distracted." She said touching her collarbone, which was wet with sweat.

"Nothing serious is it? Lindsey's fine?" he asked.

"No. Everything's fine. I just kinda have a headache," she said.

"Oh. Hard case?"

She felt her fingers on her skin and replaced them with Gil's imaginary lips. "You can say that."

"I hope you fell better. Damn." He said holding up his phone. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," she said relived he hadn't asked her anything involving relationships or sex, which seemed to be having an affect on her.

She passed Greg who had a smile on his face, looking like he had just gotten high in the janitor's closet.

"What's wrong with you," she asked.

"My girlfriend just sent me _the_ hottest pics," he replied.

"Of what?"

"For my eyes only Cath." He waved his cell phone in her face. She rolled her eyes.

"What is with everyone and being so sex crazed today?" she asked.

"Hodges isn't… or Grissom," he replied, "Are you?" He lifted and eyebrow.

"No. Unfortunately, I don't have a significant other in my life at the moment."

"You should get one."

"Whatever," she mumbled. She walked off and went to her office, closing the door behind her and leaning against it closing her eyes.

"Um, Catherine?" She opened her eyes, realizing it wasn't her office.

"Oh, hi Gil. This isn't my office," she replied slightly flustered.

"Are you okay?" he asked from behind his desk.

"Uh, not really." She shook her head.

"Sit down, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." She sat down, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" she asked.

Gil took off his glasses and looked around, "It's fine to me." She watched as his lips moved and moistened her own.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Catherine… you don't look too good."

"You look delicious." Instantly her eyes widened, realizing what she had said. "Did I say that out loud?" her cheeks turned red.

"If you said what I think you said." Gil pursed his lips, in the way that drove Catherine crazy.

"I think I might be… high. The new fingerprint girl loves Sharpies." Catherine got up hoping her lame excuse would pass, but it didn't. Gil got up and moved around his desk quickly stepping in front of her.

"Do you want to talk about something?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

She bit her bottom lip, holding in a whimper when Gil lightly touched her arm. She shook her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Gil, but you are so damn sexy right now." Catherine grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to him crashing her lips on his. Gil was surprised, but kissed her back. He waited twenty years to touch her lips with his.

"Did you take something?" he asked breathy as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Shh. No talking. I have waited too long for this." He turned her around and pushed her against the door locking it. He moved them to the blinds to close them, giving them their privacy from the prying eyes.

"It was blue." Catherine said a while later when Gil's lips were moving down her collarbone where she had imagined his lips not too long ago.

"What?"

"The pill. It was blue." She remembered. "I got it from Doc for a headache." Gil stopped and looked at her. Only their chest moving up and down were making any movement.

"You took Viagra?"

"No… Yes… I don't know." Gil stepped back, eyebrows creased. "I wasn't paying attention. I just took something. I was talking to everyone and they kept talking about sex and pictures, significant others." Gil still looked at her confused.

"All of those things triggered… this."

"I guess so, but if anything the pill gave me confidence, a push, to come in here and do what I just did."

"Meaning?" Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I want you for real. Not because of the little blue pill I accidentally took." Gil stepped closer again and looking into her darkened eyes, searching for a lie, but found none. He opened his mouth to speak, but she put her finger over his lips.

"No talking. Just show me how you feel." He saw the love in her eyes, but had to ask her:

"Are you sure here?"

"Unless you want to have a hot and bothered CSI, yes. I don't care where, I just care with who."

He smiled before touching her lips with his again and moving her to the couch in the far corner.

They had the best shift ever.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to continue this so bad. It ended lame, yes I know. I wrote this sometime in the summer and I just finished it because I was bored. Please review. Cookies to reviewers (smiles). **


End file.
